creepypastafilesfandomcom-20200223-history
Scarydoll
Scarydoll, or Bella, attacks the people her sister, Reina and her friends, Sally and Lazari don't like. Personal info Full name: Bella Torres Alias: Scarydoll or Bella Nickname: Bell Age: 9 Birthdate: June 13, 2004 Birthplace: Dasmarinas City, Cavite Language: Tagalog, English Combat Weapons: Teddy bears with razors in them. Method of killing: If her sister and her friends disagree about the friend, Scarydoll will find that friend at night and give them a teddy bear. If the friend accepts, the friend will die instantly because of the razors. If the friend say no, Scarydoll will use the teddy bear as a weapon to kill the friend. Reasons to kill: She doesn't want to lose her friends all over again and she likes doing it for fun. Personality Quote: play with us, I swear we are nice. Theme song: Dollhouse- Melanie Martinez Personality: Happy and fun (that is when she is nice) Backstory In The Philippines, kids playing Hide and Seek inside houses and have no more places to hide to usually hide behind a door. And sometimes, when 'It' finds the player, they sometimes scare them or just wait. Bella Torres is a playful 9-year old who loves Hide and Seek. She never hides behind the door of her room, and her friends eventually never find her, she waits for them. she becomes lonely at first, and it became a little bit annoying every time Bella and her friends play. So one day her friends caught her playing with dolls. And because of that, Bella lost her friends. Bella felt upset, losing her Best Friends since she was 4. She always cried about it in her sleep and she always watches them play outside happily without her. And at one time, Bella's father, Reynaldo picked up Bella and her sister, Reina from school. Reina was looking out at the window, And Belle doing the same thing, but on the other window, barely noticing that a drunk driver's vehicle was about to crash to them. Reynaldo died instantly, while Bella and Reina survived but with a very short heartbeat. The heart monitor's sound suddenly now a long beep. Then it went back up. Her mother was happy, that she was at least going to stay with a child. But Reina's Heart Monitor is still a straight line. Once they got home, Tamia told Bella that they were moving into the woods in America. Bella was excited to move to America, for she had heard so many amazing things about the creatures in the woods. Another week went on and Tamia and Bella moved to America. Bella felt a strong feeling of making friends. Wanting to play with the famous girls she has heard. She waited for Tamia to let her explore. The next day, Bella saw and told the slender man that she wanted to see his daughters. Slender agreed on one condition; To invite her friends to let them die and to become a Creepypasta. Bella then agrees. She calls her friends to come to visit. Her Friends agrees, once they get there, Bella leads them inside the woods. Then Bella Randomly offers each one of them a teddy bear Politely. But they said no. Offended, Bella got really mad. Then Bella threw the teddy bear at they're necks. The teddy bear went right through all of them. Of course, this is when Bell snapped. She took the teddy bear furiously and started using it as a weapon. "Never underestimate what dolls can do," She yelled. Slendy eventually found her in the act. Not knowing that he was there, she walked up and said," now time to find tall face man.". By accident, she bumped into him. "ouch sorry Mr. um" Bella replied "Bella, I see you kept your end of the bargain" Slenderman nodded. "so now I thought I would kill your friend but nevermind... Bell, I now pronounce you a creepypasta." Said Slenderman. "Ok good, now where are sally, lazari and my sister?" Asked Bell. Slender was shocked. " Your sister?" Slenderman Asked. Bella sadly said "nevermind." So Slendy lead Bell to the Mansion. Bell instantly found Sally and Lazari hanging out with Lulu. Sally was the first one to spot Bella. Sal and Laz ran up to her and said: " Do you want to play with us?". Bell said yes, obviously. Laz asked, "what is your name?". Bell thought about that earlier and said, " Bella, but you guys can call me Scarydoll." "why should we call you that?" Asked Lulu. "because before I killed my friends just to see you guys." Answered Bell, or Scarydoll. Sally suddenly starts running to slender saying "Dad, can i use her to kill my bad friends?!" "sure?" Answered Slenderman And you should know the rest. Lulu introduced her to the rest of the Pastas. And Sally used Scarydoll to kill her bad friends because Sally does not like to kill. Sally mostly brings the mean ones at night. But a few weeks passed, Bell went home. But only scared to see her mother dead. Next to her was a man. The man looked a little like her father. So Scarydoll ran up to the strange man to get a better look. Yes, this man had to be her father. He even had the same clothes he had when he died. But she noticed something was wrong. The man had black angel wings, white Devil Wings, and a weird tail. Suddenly the man went closer and closer. So close, Bell knew something was not right. She then jinxed it. She felt a shiver down her spine. It felt like the man was inside her. She went back to the mansion. When she got back, sally had a girl tied up next to her. Sally said happily, " Here, kill her!" Instead of simply going for the throat like she always does, she did something else. Let us just say it wasn't pretty. Bell felt changed, awful, but happy at the same time. She felt like doing this often. She felt like doing this for fun and entertainment. Bell looked at Sally. Sally looked mortified. Not because of what happened, oh no not that. It was because of what was sticking out of her. She had angel wings but black, devil horns but white, and a weird tail. Just like the man! Then she had horrible thoughts she still can't get out. She felt like killing Sally. Also, kill the rest of the Pastas. She hated it. So in the day, she killed random people and at night she either killed the mean people or sleep if there are no mean people. But did you really think it was over? No, I don't think so. So go ahead,(if you dare), and put in the search "Doll's life" You will see my point of view on the story. You don't know everything about me :) Relationship Orientation: Straight Relationship: None Allies: The pasta Rivals: Zalgo Family: Reynaldo and Tamia Torres (Parents, Deceased) Reina Torres (Younger sister, Undead) Appearance Hair Color: Black Eyes: Dark Brown Height: 5.1" (61 cm) Outfit: She wears a ''Girly ''look with a pink sweater white and pink long socks. On her hair, she has pink cat ears headband. Stats Intelligence: 9 Strength: 9 Speed: 7 Agility: 7 Durability: 9 Facts * She also speaks a lot of English more than the Filipino Language * People describe her as 'The Friendly-family foe'. A person who is friendly to you but a foe to your family.. That means they are friendly to you but mean and evil to your family. * Forests are so far away from her hometown in the Philippines. She wanted to go to the Forest where she can meet Slenderman. And now she did but the forest reminded her of her sister's dream. * Scarydoll is Reina's Older sister. Reina is owned by Shalinah-Chan * Template: Black Bullet235 __NEWSECTIONLINK__ Category:Female Category:Ghost Category:Child Creepypasta Category:Mischievous Category:Undead Category:Abandoned Category:Deceased Characters Category:Deceased Parent(s) Category:Demon Category:Hybrid Category:Killer Category:Ageless Category:Proxy Category:Kid